Daddy's Little Girl
by Froslass in Chains
Summary: Norman and May have some unconventional fun. Lemon.


I hope you like my first story on this site. I hope to do a lot more, and if you have any requests please let me know!

Norman eased the doorknob open as slowly as he could, not wanting to make any noise. It crept open, creaking only slightly, and he slipped into his daughter's room safely, wearing only his underwear and a plain, loose white t-shirt. He crept across the bedroom floor, eagerly making his way to the bed.

May's body was spread out, limbs thrown wildly wherever they had settled. The blanket lay bundled at her feet, kicked off of her through her sleep, leaving her body bare and open to the slightly cool autumn wind blowing in from her open window. She wore only her bra and panties, a plain black pair that did wonders for all her curves and assets, especially with her round, extraordinary breasts. At only 14 she was better endowed than most adult women and showed no signs of stopping, her current size of DD probably not the last for her.

Norman's eyes fell on her gorgeous breasts as he drew closer, appreciating how her chest rose and fell with every breath. His wife wasn't nearly so well endowed, and he had a deep appreciation for a meaty pair of breasts. The fact his daughter was thicker and curvier in every way also helped, but it was her tits that sealed the deal for him. His month's vacation from being a gym leader had not gone entirely as expected; Caroline's libido had seemingly shrivelled up in time, to the point where in two weeks he'd had sex exactly once, on his first night back. His balls were aching for release, but Petalburg was too far to go visit the slutty blonde who served as one of his gym trainers. When he was over there he'd be balls-deep in her every night, but he couldn't be, and was growing desperate.

Over the years, a growing attraction had built up in Norman toward his daughter. Puberty had been kind to her in ways it was to no other girl. He knew it was wrong, but the first time he saw her bent over and wearing bike shorts, her plump ass wiggling slightly, there was no guilt. She was too hot for him to do anything but accept it.

Slowly, Norman slid his out of his underwear, his rigid cock springing up in glorious freedom, alreay throbbing. The excitement was overwhelming, making him ache. He grabbed it eagerly and started to jerk off furiously, not giving a moment's hesitation. He was too horny to not give in, three days of pent-up cum churning in his balls and two weeks of pent-up lust driving him mad. He leaned over the side of the bed, his cock near his daughter's face, pointed right at her so that the moment he came it would be all over her face. He watched her sleep, her cute face at odds with her sexy body, but he felt no guilt. In fact, the depravity of it made him even hornier.

He kept quiet, but after a minute of masturbating May took in a deep breath, a sleepy smile breaking across her face as the smell of musty crotch filled her nostrils. "Mmm, cock," she said softly. "Brendan, are you sneaking into my room again?" She opened her eyes, giving a sultry glare to the shaft in front of her, but it changed into a wide expression of shock as she saw just how big it was.

It wasn't Brendan's.

"Daddy?" she asked with surprised, though not loud. "W-what are you doing?" She remained still, eyes drawn to his cockhead, hungrily watching her face stroke himself.

Norman didn't stop either. "I'm masturbating, sweetie," he said, still going. "Go back to bed, this is all a dream," he added as an afterthought.

"No it's not. I can tell when I'm smelling a real dick and when it's a dream. Cocks in sex dreams don't smell like anything." She giggled, rolling her eyes, then looked back up to her father. "Daddy, do you want some help?"

"Yes," he said without thinking, though a moment's consideration came to the same result.

May giggled, leaning up and licking her father's tip a little, letting a soft hand run along its length. She was surprised and awestruck by it; eight thick inches of throbbing, hot cock that was now hers to play with.

Norman moaned as she licked it, and got really invested in what was doing on. Reaching for her hair, he pulled back, taking May with him. Clearly used to being dragged by her hair, May was fluid in moving as he asked, getting on all fours on the bed as Norman took his place in front of her. He didn't even have to push, his daughter eagerly leaning down and swallowing half of his cock in one go. Her mouth and tongue were so skilled that he grew concerned; was his daughter this big of a slut?

He hoped the answer was yes.

If she wasn't yet a slut, then by Arceus, he was going to make her into one. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and thrust forward, burying his cock into her mouth all the way. His balls slapped against her chin from the hard motion and he kept her there, his thick cock making a slight bulge in her throat. She whimpered and gagged only slightly, and her eyes rolled back in her head. He held there for a moment, before pulling his huge cock all the way out.

May coughed and spat up thick globs of spit, moaning as her father rubbed his slimy cock against her face. "Nnn, Daddy," she whimpered as he took it in his hand and kept rubbing it. "I'm so wet right now."

"May, are you a little whore?"

Though smiling, she shook her head rapidly. "N-no, Daddy. I'm a good girl." She leaned her head forward to look up at him, biting her knuckle seductively. She flittered her eyelashes, only to be slapped in the face hard by her father's thick meat.

"That's for lying to me. Now, I'm going to ask again. May, are you a little whore?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'm a hungry, horny slut who never stops thinking about cock. I let Brendan and Wally both use me as a fucktoy whenever they want, and I even let Brawly fuck me for an entire weekend instead of battling him to get his badge. Sometimes I'll let a boy I barely know cum in me as many times as he wants, then I'll spend all night masturbating and playing with all that cum in my pussy." Her eyes had shut tight by that point, shameful and amazed that she was admitting such things—all of them true—to her father. It should have made her cry and apologize, but instead she felt horny, hornier than she had in a very long time. A wet spot had soaked through on her panties, and she needed a cock in her somewhere. "But none of them have a dick like you do, Daddy. So please, fuck my hungry mouth and cum all over my slutty face."

Silently, Norman shook his head, and gave May his answer by reaching own and groping her round, gorgeous tit. She got the message immediately, reaching back to unhook her bra and tossing it aside. She lay on the bed, biting her lip and whimpering, "Daddy," again as he straddled her abdomen, taking a boob into each powerful hand and resting his big cock in between them. He squeezed and groped her, fucking her cleavage with powerful thrusts.

"Moan for me," he demanded, pinching her nipples and fucking her tits as hard as he could, coming alive like he never had before. He felt alive, and was eager to paint his daughter's face in thick, creamy cum. "Be a good little slut for Daddy."

As he asked, May began to moan, watching hypnotically as her father's engorged head popped out, coming close to her face, liable to burst any second. It was still slimy, providing a strange and exciting sensation as he manhandled her tits. She reached down and slipped a hand into her panties, rubbing her soaked pussy furiously. She moaned it again and again, each time growing wetter, driving herself insane by riding the wave of incestuous goodness straight to nirvana.

It didn't take long between May's gorgeous tits for Norman to finally lose it. He groaned, bucking forward and cumming hard, ropes of steaming hot cum streaking across May's face. After a few days without cumming there was a lot, and it painted her in white, making her look like she'd sucked off four guys instead of just one. Some of it landed in her mouth, and she eagerly swallowed every tasty drop.

Norman kept straddling her, keeping her pinned down, his twitching, still rigid cock between her tits. "You were great," said the gym leader. "I think you've earned the right to become Daddy's little slut."

May smiled wide. "That sounds good. Does it mean I can't fuck other boys though?"

"You can. It just means that no matter how tired you are or how sore your pussy is, I'm still going to fuck you savage."


End file.
